


Rainbow phone case

by vegalocity



Series: A Love Above Love [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobia, Pacifica Northwest needs a hug, Secret Relationship, mild child abuse, someone save this child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated that she had to hide herself in the dark, like who she decided to kiss and cuddle was shameful, like the person she was steadily growing more and more sure she was in love with was a shame to her family name. She’d scream it from the rooftops if she didn’t still fear what her parents could do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow phone case

Hair once a slick jet black forever stained a bright blonde mixed with curly brown strands just a few shades too light to be chestnut. Red Stained lips pressed against the callous heavy fingers of her precious one. Tiny scars and burns, from adventures she could never imagine and projects that would leave her chest swelling in pride, dotted the well praised skin of the Pines teen. It had been years since that first summer. They had come a long way since then. 

They were sixteen now. Just two more years, she’d assured her precious one. Just two more years and I can move out. 

Just two more years and she no longer had to give a damn what her parents thought was appropriate. 

Until that day came, they had to be careful. Every hug that lasted too long, every touch, every kiss, cuddle, and whispered word, had been within the safety of the Shack, or in the dense forest out of town. Impossible for any humans to see, and any cryptids were too afraid or too respectful to say anything. 

She hated that she had to hide herself in the dark, like who she decided to kiss and cuddle was shameful, like the person she was steadily growing more and more sure she was in love with was a shame to her family name. She’d scream it from the rooftops if she didn’t still fear what her parents could do. When she was over at the shack like this, lying to her parents and paying off one of her ‘friends’ to lie for her and says he was sleeping over at her house, the others made sure to give them a wide berth, since they’d have to go back to barely acknowledging each other once she left for home.

Dipper hated sleeping in their great uncle’s chair, but he gave them privacy for most of the night. They never did anything inappropriate after all, He’d just shrugged and said he would be third wheeling it bigtime if he stayed in the room. 

So they were alone in the attic. Pacifica half curled up against Mabel and kissing at the art scarred callouses of her girlfriend’s hand as Mabel ran her free hand through her hair, the bleaching so professionally done and colored that it was still soft to the touch.

Mabel’s long fingernails scraped against a certain part of her scalp and she almost purred like a cat under the feeling. A shiver crawled up her spine and she idly thought for a moment that if time had frozen right here she’d be perfectly content.

But as usual, once you start to think that way, something decides to interrupt. 

She tried to ignore the buzzing of her cellphone in her pocket, but her girlfriend didn’t feel the same.

“Pazzy? I think that’s your phone…” Pacifica sighed at the dreaded pet name and reluctantly sat up. Mabel stared at her with that confused grin she always had on when she was trying to figure something out about someone. If the heiress was any better with her words she probably would have said something along the lines of how she’d rather just hit silent and spend a little more time just curled up like they were. 

As it was she just barely caught herself from instead saying something along the lines of ‘I don’t care, they can stew.’ and pulled her phone out anyway.

She tensed for a moment as she looked at the caller ID.

On second thought it was a good idea Mabel refused to let her ignore the call.

“Who is it?” Mabel leaned in, curiosity written all over her face as she looked over Pacifica’s shoulder. Her slight grin dropped when she read the name on the screen. Carefully leaning back and pantomiming zipping her lips. 

Pacifica took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Yes father?”

-

“Now Pacifica, we’re going to try to make this as simple as possible. You know we don’t like punishing you.” Well that was the biggest lie she’d heard in some time. If her heart wasn’t thumping so loudly in her chest she would have pointed out that her years under that brass bell that still made her twitch proved otherwise. As it was she simply stood there, fists clenching into the hem of her skirt, gaze to her Parents’ feet. 

“We are going to find some boy, a boy worthy of the Northwest name, You are going to publicly attend parties and go to restaurants with him. And we can let your little ‘phase’ as well as your… dalliances… with that Pines girl go.” Her head darted up at that, back rigid and angry in a way she hadn’t been in a long time. 

“How did you find out about me and Mabel?” she demanded, voice clipped and demanding in a way she did not feel. Her father simply raised an eyebrow at her, Her mother folded her arms, her botox stiff face barely able to portray disappointment. She reminded herself not to flinch.

“I’ve had some informants in the forest for some time, keeping an eye on your interactions with those twins.” Preston Northwest shook his head wryly “You’d think their… what was he their great grandfather or something? Would have been willing to give some information if we wrote a big enough check… Paying gnomes to do some spywork, what has this town come to.”

Pacifica gritted her teeth, forcing herself for a moment not to rudely interrupt and call him out on the cruelty of spying on his own daughter. Her gut was slowly starting to freeze over once what he had said before started to sink in. 

“You want me to dump Mabel.” She said instead, toneless and miserable. 

“We want you to admit that the time for childish games is over Dear.” Her mother interjected. “You’re sixteen, you’re not a little girl anymore and it’s time you got a boyfriend instead of fooling around with the lower class. And another girl at that. Why if the papers found out they may start calling you...!”

“What? Lesbian? What if I am? What if I am completely and fully Lesbian?” It had taken one of their four years of friendship, hours on Dipper’s laptop, and a half hour of being hugged by either twin and awkwardly patted on the head from Mr. Pines to admit it to herself. She wished this wasn’t how she had to come out to her parents.

The crack of a stiff hand meeting flesh filled her ears, her head jerked back at the force of the slap, but it took a couple of seconds for the sting to set in.

“Pacifica Elise Northwest, No daughter of mine will behave like that in this household. You will never speak to those Pines Twins again,You will admit that this is a silly phase that you will outgrow do you understand me?” her Father’s voice was fierce. She tried not to let it cow her. 

Her mother was right, she wasn’t a little girl anymore. 

She looked back up at him. Her eyes, the same shade of Hazel as his, but with a fire he could never match, turned hard and determined.. 

And she did either the bravest thing she’d done in a long time or the stupidest.

“No.” And turned to walk away. Her voice was a deadly calm she reserved only for those beneath her. To think that she used to use it on almost everyone. “You will not force me into the closet, you will not take away the only real friends I’ve ever made on my own. If you try I will find ways around it.” 

She turned to look back at her mother, to see if she had any comment about her, she knew her father must be furious, but her Mother did appreciate guts when the mood strikes her. She was stunned, she must be wondering where the meek child who winced and obeyed at the sound of a bell went off to. 

Because the young woman with a scarlet red cheek and a rainbow phone case in her pocket wasn’t her anymore. 

She took one last deep breath “I’m going to spend the night at the Mystery Shack.” She started to open the door out of her father’s office.

“If you leave this room You may as well never come back.” She froze. Her hand clenched over the knob.

Was he bluffing? He could be. It would be a publicity nightmare to have suddenly disinherited their only daughter. Would he try to sue the Pines’ with false allegations? He could put a restraining order on Mabel if she didn’t become a ward of the state first. 

She stuffed her hands into her pockets, refusing to turn around. As her shoulders began to slump the tension in the room started to fade, the nervous clack of her mother’s heels no longer the only noise in the room. 

“Glad to see you’re still our smart little girl Pacifica.” her Father chortled slightly. “Now, there’s a boy whose parents are in the Golf ball making business, I’m sure he’ll be impressed with your talen-”

“You may as well call me Pacifica Pines.” Four credit cards and her cellphone tumbled to the ground from where she’d pulled them out of her pockets. 

The door slammed shut with a resolute bang.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was headcanoning Mabifica things with Goodnightgravityfalls a bit ago and I thought of this. Then I decided I wanted to write it.


End file.
